


Get Baked

by Scrufflecake



Series: Weed Bakery AU [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry in Panties, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Robbery, Smut, Ziall is very side only mentioned, its a weed bakery, lots of weed talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrufflecake/pseuds/Scrufflecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis runs a weed bakery with his two friends... and there is a bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Baked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancingontheceiling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingontheceiling/gifts).



> Once upon a time allegedly mags lost a bet to me. That bet brought about one of the best fics in the larry-fandom (that sounds fake but okay). A couple weeks later I lost a bet to her.. and it brought about this.  
>   
>   
> Huge huge thanks to Ellemem, HelenahJay and Stylinsoncity. Your input has been huge help. Thank you to the entire #TRP for putting up with the constant talk of this fic.  
>   
>   
> Seriously, I owe Helenahjay a fruit basket, I don't know what tense is.. and she fixed it all. I can't say enough good things.  
>   
>   
> Mags, I love you very much and I'd break all the plates if you asked me too.

_ Present day _

Louis pressed his toes against the porcelain of the tub, the warm water sluicing over the side, water and bubbles spilling to the ground. Louis sunk deeper into the water with a sigh, making a mental note to empty the water after his bath. Harry would have a fit if he left the bathroom in a mess before company arrived. Harry was already in power-cleaning mode, dusting the underneaths of end tables and cleaning out closets, as if a random guest might fling a closet door open and expose Harry and Louis as secret slobs. Louis didn’t want to add to his stress.

Louis closed his eyes and submerged himself fully under the water, the warmth loosening the tight muscles of his lower back and shoulders. It had been a rough day. He’d woken at 4 am, gone straight to the bakery to prep and send off out-of-state orders, met with their lawyer, and then came home to a frantic, high-strung Harry.  

Louis needed a moment.

He dragged himself up from the peach-scented water, tipped his head against the wall and couldn’t help but let the corners of his mouth turn up. Louis found himself wishing he could somehow go back in time five years and tell past-Louis all the good things that would come his way. He let his mind wander, thinking about how he’d approach his past self, how the conversation would go. He imagined his younger self’s reactions. He wondered if time travel would let him bring pictures to prove what he said was the truth.  No one ever seemed to do that in the movies. Louis’ hands played with the bubbles while he made believe in his head. 

It wasn’t the water turning cold that startled him back to reality, but the sound of Harry downstairs dropping something, followed by a string of curses interspersed with yelps of pain.  Louis couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. He knew Harry was just nervous and once everyone arrived he’d settle down and apologize for being snippy. Louis used his toes to flip the nozzle to the drain, using his hands to wipe excess bubbles from his skin. He appreciated the plethora of expensive bubble baths and shower products Harry kept buying. They made his skin feel soft, and he loved how nice he smelled. It made a pleasant change from smelling like sweat, flour and cooked weed for once. He remembered how he’d once playfully teased Harry for spending excessive amounts on frivolous things. He’d come a long way since then and now not only openly admitted to the benefits of indulgent body products but openly recommended a couple to those who asked. 

The distant clattering of pots and pans and Harry’s obnoxious huffing and puffing caused Louis to speed up his post-bath ritual. The clashing sound of drawers being yanked open and slammed closed was enough of a warning for Louis to skip any self indulgence.

Five years wasn’t a long time in the grand scheme of things but to Louis, thinking back on it, it felt like a lifetime.

_ The beginning _

Louis inhaled deeply, eyes pressed closed, fingers pinching the joint.  When his lungs couldn’t hold anymore he passed it to Liam who sat across from him. Louis had lost track of what Liam was rambling on about, something about his classes. Niall was nodding along, taking sips of the cold beer in his hand. Liam hardly acknowledged him as he took the joint and pressed it to his own lips. Louis exhaled, slowly letting the smoke seep from between his lips. 

“Fucking hell Liam, don’t ruin another goddamn joint,” Louis huffed. 

Liam had his mouth wrapped around the delicate paper, the joint crushed and soggy from his excessive saliva. Liam had always been shit at smoking joints, which is why they usually used either the vaporizer or a bowl when he was around. Niall’s head tipped back in laughter. Everyone knew Liam was the joint-ruiner.  

“Oh my god...stop it, you’re sucking it like a dick. Why--” Louis didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Liam was sputtering smoke out his nose and mouth, joint dropping to the ground. He pounded his chest with his fist, coughing and choking.

“Fucking Hell, Liam!”  Niall gasped, face red and tear-streaked from laughing, one hand clutching his side, the other fishing the discarded joint off the ground.  “You’re a fucking wreck, man.” 

“Louis fucking started it,” Liam croaked out between coughs and gasps.

“You’ve been smoking weed for four years Liam, you always mouth a joint like a dick, this is why I don’t invite you to circle-joint time.” Louis pointed his finger at Liam accusingly, motioning to Niall who had broken the joint open and packed a bowl with the remains. 

“You literally call it circle-joint time because it sounds like circle-jerk time. The only one here with dicks on their mind is you.”  Liam batted at Louis’ hand reaching for his wrists so Louis couldn’t pinch or hit him.

“As a connoisseur of both smoking joints and sucking dicks, let me tell you that you’re shit at both.”  Louis used his free hand to pinch Liam’s stomach.

“How would you eve---Ow!” Liam screeched as Louis lunged at him.

 

Louis’ surprise attack gave Louis enough of an advantage to send Liam toppling over, the two boys rolling on the carpet, smushing each others faces and roughly digging fingers under each other’s ribs in painful tickling. Niall watched on, totally unruffled by the display.  

 

The night proceeded like any other Friday night between the three. They packed bowl after bowl, left netflix running on the television, and ordered pizza. It was comfortable and habitual. In between bites of pizza and episodes of The O.C, Louis found himself turning to Niall randomly.

“Ni-Ni, you know those brownies we bought last week?”

Niall nodded his head, continuing to chew on a piece of crust. 

“They were pretty shit, man.” 

Niall just nodded in agreement, eyes red and glossy a cloud of smoke set permanently around the trio as they sat on the couch.

“Fuck, I know,”  Liam added while leaning over Niall to grab more pizza.

“We should,” Niall started, stopping only to cram more crust into his mouth “ya’know...make our own”

All three boys noded their head in hazy unison, all slowly piecing together the revelation that they could produce their own edibles. That they wouldn’t be stuck eating someone's soggy or, worse, burnt weed brownies, sold at a huge mark-up at some of the local weed-tourist traps.

“That’s fucking genius,”  Louis spoke up first, the gears in his head already turning. Maybe it was the year of ivy league schooling under his belt, maybe it was the failed joint and then several bowls of high quality THC in his system, but Louis could already see a way to build a business.

The power of a good high was amazing when shared with the right people, and maybe it was fate or maybe it was the high talking but when Niall turned to Louis and whispered, “We should...like, open a bakery,”

Louis saw his entire future flash before his red-rimmed eyes. He saw the three of them cutting a bow in front of a nondescript building. He saw hard work paying off. He saw paying back his student loans; a newer model used car in his future. He saw helping his mom support his brother and sisters, but most importantly he saw the outline of a cute man, holding the hand of kid and cradling a baby, his future husband and family. Fuck, yes...they should open a bakery.

Louis turned to Niall with a sly grin and nodded. Niall looked startled by how genius his idea genuinely was. 

“I’d never have to smoke another shitty joint again. Edibles for the rest of my life,” Liam added. 

  
  
  
_ The Loan _

The smell of cheap industrial sized-cleaner filled Louis’ nose. The faux-granite end tables ground on Louis’ nerves, and out of the corner of his eye Louis caught sight of the office’s decorative plants. 

Fake fucking plants,  _ Jesus _ . Louis’ entire life could not rely on a bank manager that decorated his office with fake plants. How had it come to this.

The bank manager was now 15 minutes late.

Louis glared at his phone, the insistent buzzing causing his patience to wear even thinner, if that was possible. The minutes felt like hours. Louis arched his back so the wood of the chair dug into the painful knot located below his shoulder blades. His lips were pressed in a thin line, and the pit in his stomach was wound so tight that bile rose to the back of his throat. 

Louis needed this loan. He’d spent his entire college career piecing together the business plan, formulating spreadsheets, scouting out locations, and learning federal and state laws. He’d even roped Niall and Liam into signing on as co-owners.  None of them had strong enough credit or work experience to be able to venture into opening a business alone, but with all three on board they had a better chance.

He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but somewhere along the way Louis had become the “face” of their new company. They’d decided that Louis would handle the behind the scenes aspects, while Liam and Niall would handle things like client building, resource scouting and marketing. He tried not to take it as a sign that his friends thought he was a grump, but more that they trusted his business instincts.  Louis felt another wave of nausea overtake him, dropping his head between his legs to fend off throwing up. This was a defining moment in his life - his friends lives -  and his ability to wrap up this lending process successfully was crucial.

This was it… everything was within his grasp.  

Louis clicked the side of his cracked iphone, head still between his legs, another reminder of things he couldn’t afford yet and the importance of start-up capital.  Liam and Niall had taken turns texting things like “good luck”, strings of emojis and “don’t fuck up, bro”.   Louis started tapping out his reply, his thumb scratching over the broken glass of the screen, when he heard the door to the office open.  

Sitting up quickly and shoving his phone under his leg, Louis straightened the neck-crushing tie he had worn to give the illusion of professionalism.  Going to stand, Louis found his legs to be a bit like jelly. Fuck nerves, he thought, really, just fuck them.

“Mr. Tomlinson. Please, please, don’t get up on our account. Thank you for your patience, the family was running late this morning, I’m sorry I held things up...you know how it is”  Ben, the bank manager, said with a smile while taking a seat on the chair besides Louis. 

Typical small bank protocol: make every member feel like family, great for repeat business, great for repeat lending. Louis checked this off as a tactic in his brain unwittingly. God, he spent too much time reading business manuals.

Louis licked his lips out of nervous habit, his mouth suddenly dry when the senior small business loan officer, Simone, trailed Ben into the office and leant against the desk in front of them, hip pressed against fake wood. So, this is the “our” Ben was talking about. Simone was intimidating to say the least… and Louis knew from their previous conversations that she was the gatekeeper. She had the power to make or break this dream.  

The worst part was that there was no Plan B. The three of them had spent so much time invested in this one idea that none of them were prepared to consider what they’d do if today went badly. Louis swallowed thickly and hoped he didn’t vomit all over Simone’s shoes.

  
“We’re going to cut right to the chase, Mr. Tomlinson. We here at Start Community bank have a history we are very proud of regarding our small business loans. After reviewing all of your paperwork, and having met with Mr. Horan, Mr. Payne and yourself, we’ve decided that Start Community would be happy to add “Get Baked” to that rich hist---” 

Louis could see Simone moving her mouth, could see Ben nodding, clasping his hands and smiling, but Louis felt a million miles away. The words all running together, buried beneath the sound of his heart beating in his ears.  They’d done it. They’d fucking done it. 

They were approved. 

Later, Louis didn’t remember the long speeches both Simone and Ben gave him, or collecting all the paperwork into neat folders. Hell, he didn’t even remember driving back from the bank. 

All Louis remembered was pulling to the side of the road, facetiming both Niall and Liam even though he was less than ten minutes away, and sobbing. Hot, wet, nervous tears; ugly, wheezy, shaky breathing, sobbing. 

“We fucking did it!” Louis chanted, the tinny voices of Liam and Niall running together on a group call. Each boy switching between elated shuddery breaths and triumphant cheering. 

_ The introduction _

Louis, Liam and Niall stood around an industrial mixer, all three boys covered in a variety of  ingredients. The bakery kitchen was filled with the fresh smell of marijuana cooking in organic oils.  

"We don't need help," Louis muttered, his face covered in flour, hands covered in a tacky mixture of flour and weed-oil. 

"We do need help, Louis," Niall responded curtly, his hand motioning to the overloaded order board. "This-- is the definition of needing help."

Liam nodded along, the traitor.

Louis took in his surroundings, the kitchen was in disarray, the order board had more red “urgent” stickers then yellow “completed” stickers. It was already 11pm and all three were due back at the bakery by 5am the next day. 

"Louis, seriously, we need to hire someone. Come on, man... someone could live in the bags under your eyes...an entire human being could nest there."  Niall's tone softened. No one needed a fight tonight, for everyone's sanity. 

They were a year into running the bakery. It’s success had been beyond all of their expectations. Niall ran the kitchen, Liam ran front-of-house and Louis was in charge of behind-the-scenes tasks. They worked great together. No one wanted to disrupt that balance, but there was no way to deny that help was needed. Everyone was exhausted, over-worked and getting crankier by the day.

The argument over hiring someone had started a month ago, when Niall had announced suddenly that he was getting married. Louis had tried to be thrilled for his friend but he found he was more anxious about the time off that Niall would surely need to go honeymooning with his soon to be husband Zayn. Shortly after announcing he was engaged, Niall suddenly declared that he and Zayn had gone to the courthouse and officially tied the knot, just the two of them. That conversation was rapidly followed by Niall hinting at an extended backpacking honeymoon in the UK. The whole conversation had made Louis sweat. 

Louis crossed his arms over his chest, eyes focused on the mixture in the large stainless steel bowl. Everyone needed time off. 

"Fine," Louis muttered. "Fuck,  _ fine.  _ We'll post an ad on craigslist or something."

"Thank fuck,” Liam exhaled. “I was seriously going to drown you in the brownie batter if you argued anymore," he joked, patting Louis on the back. 

Louis looked at the brownie batter. They were testing a higher percentage of weed-infused oil in this recipe. The higher THC levels crystallized in the batter, giving it a reflective sheen.

"At least I would have died super stoned," Louis laughed.

One of the main reasons Louis had tried to put off hiring a new person was because he dreaded the interviewing process. Three days after posting the ‘help wanted’ ad to craigslist he was still no closer to finding a suitable candidate. To actually work in the bakery, given that they dealt with large quantities of legal marijuana, there were strict laws surrounding who could be hired. There were extensive background checks that had to take place on top of the regular question of "will this person mesh with the work environment".  

Louis sat at one of the tables in the back of the bakery scrolling through the many resumes submitted to him via email. Every single one so far had something wrong with them. They were either a time waster or, worse, were just obviously lying about their experience. 

It was Liam who came up with the idea to post a ‘help wanted’ sign in the window of the bakery. He’d had scrawled out a little message about inquiring within on a sheet of printer paper one morning and proudly taped it to the window like it would solve all their problems.

What the little sign created was an influx of stoners with no previous baking experience asking if they got dibs on the supply as part of the benefits package.

Things looked bleak, but no one wanted to say it. Niall was particularly antsy and kept dropping hints that Zayn would rather take their honeymoon sooner rather than later. Meanwhile the orders were pouring in from their online store while the line inside the bakery during rush hour was out the door. No one had lied when they said the restaurant business was hard.

Louis opened email after email, mouth set in a hard line. He skipped over the resume submitted by user "big_dick-daddy", because no thanks.

“Umm.. Lou?... Looou?”  Liam called from the front of the bakery.

Louis sighed. That was Liam’s “I have a situation” voice.  Louis couldn’t stand customer situations. They were rare but they were inevitably draining. 

Liam stood at the counter with a green and white apron tied around his neck, his

buzzed hair a bit damp from running ragged behind the till during the Friday mid-afternoon rush. 

Louis plastered on his best “ _ the customer is always right _ ” smile before making his way to the checkout point.

“Li? What can I do for---” Louis’ eyes landed on the customer on the other side of the counter. Curls. God, no, anything but curls. Fuck, Louis was dead. If this customer was unhappy he’d end up giving him so many freebies. Fucking curly-headed bastard. Louis felt a little weak in the knees. Louis blamed his curl-lust on his own pin-straight hair.

He closed his mouth and smiled, trying to regain his composure as quickly as he’d lost it. 

“What can I do for you?” Louis asked, turning to Liam. He couldn’t handle looking at the green-eyed, curly devil sent to force Louis to give away perfectly profitable wacky-cosmic cookies just because his pretty pink mouth uttered a complaint. Louis had always been a sucker for a pretty face. 

Liam’s eyes darted between the curly devil and Louis, nodding his head slowly, eyes narrowing. Louis forced his smile to widen, taking on a slightly manic appearance in the process.  Liam’s eyes narrowed further as he tried to sort out the reason behind Louis’ odd behavior. 

And then, all of a sudden, Liam’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped comically as the realization hit him. He turned to the guy in front of the counter with both arms extended, hands fluttering as if showing off a daytime tv game show prize.

“Louis, Harry! Harry, Louis!” Liam squealed while pointing between the two men. So, Louis thought, his name is Harry. Charming. Like his goddamned hair.

Louis rolled his eyes at Liam's exuberance, and turned to find Harry's eyes were already locked on him. 

“Hi Harry… What can I do for you?” Louis cautiously extended his hand. Louis’ hand was completely engulfed in warm firm heat, a finger gently brushing at the inside of his wrist while they shook. 

“Oh! Right! I didn’t tell you. Sorry!! Yesterday, when you were sad-sacking all over the order board, Harry here stopped in and asked about the ‘help wanted’ sign. I told him to come back with a resume and you’d have time for an interview. So, here is Harry! He has a resume  _ annnnd _ guess what else, Lou? Experience and glowing references!!” 

Liam had finished his enthusiastic introduction by the time Harry’s lingering handshake ended. If Harry wasn’t so cute, Louis would be inclined to think he was a creep. 

Instead, Louis enthusiastically patted Liam on the back.  

He walked around the counter with his hands already greedily out. 

“Alright, let me see this resume and we’ll go from there.” 

Harry was a perfect fit. He had experience, he came with his own weed-based recipes, and he was cute. Louis hired him on the spot and ran his background check while Louis showed Harry around the kitchen. Louis did not miss the strange glances Liam was sending his way or the way Niall kept tapping away on his phone, probably telling Zayn the honeymoon was on. When the background check came back clean, Louis gave Harry a handwritten schedule, sharing that they had a 5am start time the next morning.

Louis woke begrudgingly the next day. He had arranged to meet Harry outside the bakery to get him personally set up.  Louis pulled on clothes and grabbed a PopTart for breakfast. His stomach fluttered a bit. Harry was really pretty...and Louis hadn’t gotten laid since the bakery opened.  _ Fuck _ , he thought, that meant he hadn’t been laid in a year.

Louis was tempted to message both Niall and Liam about his discovery when his thoughts were interrupted.

“Oooooneee, twwwooo, threeeeeee, fooooooouuuurrr.” 

Louis could hear a husky voice, counting in sing-song.  Every fourth number Louis could hear a tapping on the concrete. 

“Fiiiiiveeeee, siiiiixxxx, seveeeeeeeen, eeeeiiiiiiiggghhht.”

More tapping, this time ending in a stomp.

Louis peeked around the corner of the barkery building, hoping to god this wasn’t some kind of new-aged burglary method. Luring the target in with asinine singing, then robbing them blind and jacking their barely-paid-off 2012 Kia.

Louis clasped his hand over his mouth to cover the giggle bubbling up in his throat. There was no 2012 Kia car-jacker, just a tall, curly-haired Harry, playing hopscotch under the 5am Colorado sky. The yellow street light cast shadows on his face.  Louis took in the orange dust on Harry’s finger tips and the discarded nub of sidewalk chalk off to the side. Harry carried sidewalk chalk with him? Was he five? Louis’ hand couldn’t contain the fit of laughter any longer, and the muffled bark caused Harry to jump in the air, clutching his heart. 

“Holy fucking shit!” Harry panted, bending at the waist, his hand still firmly clasped at his chest. 

“You’re like a ninja.”  Harry finally righted himself, tilting his head. Louis watched as Harry’s eyes took in his whole body as Louis stepped out from behind the corner. 

Louis knew he was attractive. He was well aware that he was petite, yet curvy where it mattered. He knew he had great facial bone structure. He definitely did not have poor self esteem. But it was one thing to know those things about yourself objectively, and a totally different thing to have someone rake their eyes up your body, focusing on certain parts longer than others, and then swallow loud enough to hear from a couple feet away… and that's just what Harry did. 

Louis popped his hip, placing his hand on his waist in an authoritative manner, and using his other hand to gesture at the sidewalk chalk art on the ground. 

“Did you vandalize my property the first day on the job?”  Louis’ focus did not waiver from Harry's face. Harry’s eyes widened, as he looked from the hopscotch board to Louis, shaking his head.

“Oh! I...I… yes, I mean,  _ no _ ! I mean, I did this but I can clean it and I didn’t mean to vandalize anything.” Harry dropped to his knees and used his hand to brush at the chalk that had settled a bit into the cement. Louis had thought it would be a laugh to rile Harry, but this was just sad.

“Fucking hell. Get off the ground...I was kidding.”  Louis went to Harry's side and pulled him by his elbow. Fuck, Harry had nice arms. He probably worked out.

“Oh, right! That makes sense. You just, y’know, looked so serious and it's my first day.”  Harry started clapping his chalky hands together, sending clouds of dust into the air. He gave Louis a small smile.

“Well, this has been interesting, but it's now 5:15 and we have a board full of orders, I have some legal documents to get squared away and you have a sidewalk to hose down… “  Louis unlocked the front door, turning on the lights, and holding the door open for Harry.  “So, as interested as I am in knowing what the fuck you were doing at 5am with a piece of sidewalk chalk, we don’t have the time.”

Harry must have missed the part where Louis tried to wrap the conversation up with “we don’t have the time”, because Harry proceeded to not only spend the morning discussing the pros of having sidewalk chalk handy at all times, but also sharing in great detail why carrying other various writing utensils was just as important. 

Louis ignored his friends’ glances throughout the day. Harry’s happy demeanor set him on edge. Maybe he’d been alone too long. Having a pretty boy in such close proximity made his brain turn to mush. 

It was 8pm by the time Louis finally finished with the documents in front of him. He leaned back in his chair and stretched his back as far as he could. Liam, Niall and Harry had left two hours before. Louis needed to focus on the paperwork to keep the bakery running at a federal standard. He had been at his desk in the back of the bakery for most the day. He’d spent the morning doing prep work with Harry, showing him the ins and outs of the kitchen and where everything was kept. He had overseen Niall showing Harry the kitchen protocol as well.

Harry already seemed comfortable and familiar with a bakery’s kitchen, and just needed a basic rundown, but no one wanted to take any chances.  Louis had spent an hour discussing the legality behind recreational and medicinal marijuana sales and stressed repeatedly that everything had to measure exactly because at any time they could be audited and every gram needed to match what was on their supply list. 

Harry had been a quick study and seemed to take the information Louis provided seriously. Louis noticed that when Harry concentrated hard, his lips formed a straight line that gave him a little bit of a frog-like appearance. If he knew Harry better, he might have made a joke about it, but Harry was an employee, and bosses and employees needed to have some boundaries. 

  
  


_ The middle _

Louis was shit at boundaries he realized as he pressed his lips to Harry’s, exhaling smoke from his lungs.  Louis could feel Harry breathing deeply to inhale, his tongue dancing over Louis’ briefly.  Harry sat on a cleared kitchen workspace, Louis stood between his legs, one hand resting high on Harry's thigh, the other holding a fresh joint. A discarded roach sat in a makeshift ashtray, surrounded by the wrapper of two stellar cupcakes. They were stoned.

Two months after hiring Harry, Niall had finally left for his honeymoon. Six weeks in Niall had called and extended his trip by eight weeks. 

Louis guessed it had probably only taken him about forty seconds to fall in love with Harry, but it took seven weeks to finally ask him on a date and another two to end up baked in the back of the bakery. Shit, he’d have to tell Harry that one if he remembered it.

Louis took another big pull off the joint, holding it in his lungs until they burned, pulling Harry's mouth to his by his neck.  Exhaling yet again, he enjoyed Harry’s mouth longer than necessary to shotgun the smoke.

“Louis,” Harry whined, smoke billowing out of his mouth. “I’m so fucking h--”

Louis let his hand travel higher up Harry’s thigh, his fingers dancing over Harry's crotch, finding him at least semi-interested.

Harry whined again, hips lifting off the metal kitchen counter to get some much needed pressure on his cock.

“Horny, babe?” Louis whispered, giving Harry’s jaw small wet kisses, letting Harry buck into his hand.

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Harry hissed. He took the joint from Louis’ free hand, taking another hit. Louis thought Harry was the thing wet dreams were made of. Long curly hair, an unreal jaw line and all lean muscle covered in tattoos. Louis dropped his mouth to hungrily suck on Harry's neck. 

“No, I’m so fucking hungry,” Harry giggled as he exhaled, voice stuttering from the friction Louis was providing with his hand.

Louis pulled his hand away from Harry’s crotch, giving Harry’s neck a small kiss before pulling away.

“Of course,” Louis laughed, adjusting himself in his skinny jeans. Harry was hungry. Now that Louis thought about it, he was hungry too. Food didn’t sound like a bad idea. 

“Food, Lou, Food,” Harry whispered in mock seduction. 

“Alright-alright, ya big baby,  _ food _ , I got the memo.”  Louis took the joint from between Harry's fingers, taking one more hit before putting it out. 

“We can go up the road to that 24 hour convenience store, they have sandwiches and shit,” Louis spoke to Harry’s tummy since it was the cause of the coitus interruptus. 

“And shit!” Harry cackled. “Really? Like they serve shit?” 

“... That was fucking terrible, don’t ever speak again,” Louis tried stifling his own laughter with the back of his hand. 

Louis had already started towards the back door, while trying to hide his amusement from Harry. Harry shuffled behind him, following Louis to the alley behind the bakery.

Both men stood at the back door, looking at Louis’ car hopelessly. 

“We are way too high to drive. We’ll hoof it,” Louis offered.

“Naah, we can take my bike. The stores like four blocks away and I’m getting h-angry”  Harry had already started undoing his bike chain, looking at Louis expectantly. 

“What is h-angry? Do I even want to know?”  Louis eyed the bike suspiciously, not sure how Harry intended to get them both on a bike.

“Ya’know.. like, hungry and angry? like--hmm, you’re so hungry you’re angry about it?”  Harry explained with one hand holding his bike by the handle bars. 

Louis had been hopelessly endeared when he found out Harry rode a bike as his main mode of transportation. Then he had felt even more endeared when he finally saw the beast-disguised as a bike. It was a standard hipster fixed gear, but what made it oh so-Harry was the sparkly blue paint and ridiculous colorful streamers attached to the handles.  Louis had a bell for Harry to attach back at his apartment that had arrived the other day, and he knew Harry would love it.

“One, I think you made that up, and two, how are we both going to ride this bike?” Louis questioned, thumb pointing to the one available seat. Louis might have been high but he knew for a fact both of their asses would not fit on that bike seat.

Harry smiled like Louis had just given him a million dollars or asked him to marry him. Louis didn’t think that was a bad idea actually.Maybe he should ask Harry to marry him. He physically shook himself. He was clearly too high. No one asks their boyfriend of a couple weeks to marry them. _ What the fuck, brain? _

“You can ride the handlebars, of course,”  Harry offered casually while swinging his leg over the bike, mounting the bike seat seamlessly. Only Harry Styles made bike-riding seem sexual. 

“Like hell, Styles, you can ride the handlebars,” Louis countered, grasping the center of the handlebars as he pulled the bike to him.

“But...like...” Harry struggled, scrunching his face up, his pink tongue poking out the side of his mouth, “you’re..  _ ya’know?  _ like...”

“Don’t say it...” Louis warned.

“But--  _ Lou _ ...like...” Harry stuttered.

“Don’t fucking do it,” Louis’ voice was low, his hands still firmly grasping the bike.

“Louis, you’re small,” Harry hurried out, tone screechy and flustered. 

“That’s it. Get your ass off the bike, you’re riding the handlebars. You dick.” Louis pulled the bike one more time, using his hands to motion for Harry to dismount the bike. 

Harry pouted, swinging his leg over the bike yet again, letting go of the bike, holding his hands up in mock surrender.  Louis quickly adjusted himself on the bike, cringing a bit when he realized he’d have to stand to pedal. Fuck Harry and his long legs.

“ _ Honk-Honk _ !” Louis pretended to press a car-horn, walking the bike forward a bit. “You need a ride?”

Harry rolled his eyes, carefully and slowly walking backwards to align his ass with the handle bars.

“I swear Louis, if you drop me I am going to murder you, hide the body and cash in on the insurance money,”  Harry huffed while lifting himself onto the bars.

Louis laughed nervously, arms straining to keep the bike upright.  _ Shit, this was hard. _

“You’re fine, Harry.” Louis adjusted himself on the bike, hoping his voice didn’t give away he was terrified he’d dump Harry on the concrete. 

The ride to the convenience store was unremarkable. Louis didn’t dare offer much in the way of conversation, his breathing was heavy and fear sat in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want to drop Harry. Louis stood to pedal, struggling to see clearly because Harry’s hair would come back and whip him in the face every so often.  If Harry knew he was terrified he didn’t let on. He quietly hummed, only making small comments on mundane things they passed, perched on the handlebars with an ease Louis guessed must have been from partaking in handlebar-riding on a regular basis. Louis hoped his foggy brain would remember to ask about that. Sidewalk chalk, handlebar riding; Harry was like an imaginary friend but way hotter. 

Louis and Harry sat on the stoop outside the store, making a feast of stale sandwiches, a bag of chips and soda. Both men were too busy eating to talk, only stopping to laugh at how ridiculous they looked shoveling food in their faces, eyes rimmed red from smoking too much pot. When they had finished their food Louis made sure to dramatically throw away their mess so the weary clerk was aware they cleaned up after themselves. 

“That was so good,” Harry groaned while getting back on his bike, the front of his pants undone to give himself some relief from their power-eating.

“Fuck, I know...those were like heaven-sandwiches,” Louis mounted the bike alongside Harry's. 

“I think those were the best sandwiches I have ever had, for real.”  Harry started pedaling but remained focused on Louis. 

“They were better than that spaghetti squash pasta you made a couple nights ago,” Louis joked, pedaling his bike to match Harry's pace. 

“Oh, whatever, you couldn’t even tell the difference.” 

“Oh, but I could and you know you could too.” Louis knew he was riling Harry up. They both knew that the fake-vegetable noodles were gross, but Harry wouldn’t relent and admit that he could tell the difference even though Louis could see the lies in his eyes. 

Instead of responding, Harry just picked up speed. Louis smirked and picked up speed as well, keeping their bikes aligned with one another the rest of the ride back to the bakery. 

When Harry and Louis reached the end of the block leading to the bakery, Harry’s pace slowed.  Tilting his head to the side, he looked at Louis with wide eyes.

“Louis…” Harry's voice sounded concerned, bringing Louis out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?” Louis hummed.

“Where’d you get a bike?” Harry stopped, standing with his bike between his legs, as his eyes darted from his bike to the one Louis sat upon.

Louis slowly looked down at the bike, bringing it to a halt. His eyes grew comically large.

“Holy shit!” he gasped, getting off the bike completely and throwing it to the ground like it had caught fire.

“Oh my god!” Harry practically screamed. “We’re bike thieves!”

Louis glanced from Harry's bike, which was very obviously Harry’s bike, to the one he had been riding. Louis had never seen that bike before in his life. 

“I stole a bike!” Louis’ volume rose to match Harry’s.  He paced nervously, eyeing the bike on the ground. “I’m going to prison!”

Louis ran his hands through his hair, clutching the ends helplessly. He jumped when Harry’s loud, bellowing laugh filled the silent night air, as his own, very much not-stolen  bike clattered to the ground. 

Louis turned to see Harry bent over, hair hanging down, hands clutching his sides. He switched between high-pitched squealing laughter and snorting. 

“W--w--what kin- what kind of dumb ass--  _ steals a bike _ ?” Harry snorted and gasped for breath, his whole body shaking. 

Louis looked at both bikes on the ground, then at Harry in hysterics, and promptly lost it.  He had smoked a bit too much weed, eaten one too many stellar cupcakes, indulged in sketchy convenience store sandwiches, stolen a bike...and was wildly, and deeply in love with Harry Styles.

After returning the bike, sobering up, dropping Harry off at his apartment with the promise to pick him up from work the next morning , Louis stood in the doorway to his apartment and let it sink in that he kind of wanted Harry to be forever. 

  
  


_ The Special Day _

Harry sat next to Louis, and to each side of them were their mothers and siblings. Family and friends sat at round tables littering the grassy area. Fairy lights flickered in the trees, and the weather was warm but not uncomfortable. The candles sat at the table danced across Harry’s face.  Louis felt warm all over, and he was sure it wasn’t from the wine in front of him either. 

The band played another song Louis barely knew. Harry had been in charge of the music. The wedding had been beautiful but the reception was magical. Harry and Louis had poured time, energy and at times tears into making sure things were perfect. They’d both agreed they were only getting married once so they wanted it just right. 

Louis laced his fingers with Harry’s under the table, as people stopped by to wish them well and to congratulate them both. The night was winding down so many were stopping in for one last hug or kiss. 

By the very end, as the staff set to cleaning up, only Harry and Louis remained, hands still joined, wedding rings snuggly fit to their fingers. 

“I love you so much,” Harry whispered, pulling Louis to his side by their locked hands. 

“And I love you so much,” Louis returned, leaning into Harry, taking in his surroundings one last time before it was all packed away.

“Thank you for marrying me.” Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head, letting go of his hand to wrap his arm around Louis’ waist.

“You’ll forever be indebted. It’s not everyday you find a catch like me,” Louis retorted cheekily. He sank further into Harry’s warmth, eyes a bit heavy from the long day and scratchy from all the mutual happy crying that had taken place. 

Harry kept his face buried in Louis’ hair, giving him soft pecks.

“I know...I know...I’m forever at your mercy.”

“Well, when you say it like that,” Louis looked up at Harry, eyebrow raised suggestively. 

Harry hummed and wagged his eyebrows playfully.

“Let's get outta here, we have a long flight tomorrow and I can feel the Cayo Espanto beaches calling my name already.”  Harry’s hand rubbed at Louis’ lower back, nudging him forward.  They both knew tomorrow was going to be a long day.

  
  


One interminable international flight, and three sketchy island hopper flights later, Louis and Harry arrived at their villa. Everything was how they’d pictured it. Louis couldn’t help but try to look for flaws since the weight of the price still stung a bit. Harry left him to roam the villa, the veranda and then some of the beach by himself, while Harry set to unpacking, sneakily sliding a bottle of lube and box of condoms under one of the pillows resting on the king size bed.

When Louis finally said that he loved it, Harry let out the breath he’d been holding. Running the bakery, moving in together, having to find a larger place, planning the wedding… all of it had them both running on empty. Now that he knew Louis was happy Harry felt tension leaving his body. They were finally going to relax. 

Louis and Harry explored the island a bit, shared a private dinner on their veranda and enjoyed quiet banter. When the sun fully set the air became a bit chilled.

“Let's go in, love,” Louis held his hand out towards Harry to lead him back into their room.

“Mr. Tomlinson-Styles, are you trying to take me to bed?” Harry asked coyly.

“All the time...” Louis’ voice was already husky. Following the reception both Harry and Louis were so worn out that they’d slept in their tux pants, shirts only half undone.  The morning hadn’t offered any time for even mutual sloppy hand jobs. Louis calculated on the flight over that he and Harry hadn’t done more than exchanged lazy shower  blow jobs in over a week, due to family flying in and bakery duties. 

Harry allowed himself to be lead into their room by Louis, his eyes taking in Louis’ glorious bum. Harry bit his bottom lip, his cock already heavy between his legs. Louis reached the bed first, sitting down and drawing Harry between his legs, eye level with Harry’s clothed erection.

“Already excited, are we?” Louis asked his tone taking on the quality Harry has grown to know means he’s going to get dicked real good.

Harry's breathing was already labored but he couldn’t find it in himself to be ashamed. Louis’ matching joggers did little to hide his hard cock and Harry wanted nothing more than to be filled.

Louis let his hands wander up to Harry's hips, digging his fingers into the soft flesh hidden by several layers of clothing. He drew Harry to him, placing small kisses to his belly over his shirt, hands digging beneath clothing to touch warm skin. Louis’ mouth traveled lower, rubbing his face into Harry’s crotch. The soft cotton fabric did nothing to hide the smell of Harry’s arousal. Louis inhaled deeply. 

“Fucking hell, my husband’s so goddamn attractive,” Louis spoke directly into Harry’s crotch, rubbing his face more firmly into where Harry was hard.

Harry whined above him. Louis knew the word ‘husband’ was enough to get him going...and combined with the sight of Louis nuzzling his crotch, it was almost too much.

“Lou...” Harry panted.

Louis deftly pulled at the elastic waist of Harry’s pants, tugging them down to his knees.  Louis’ eyes widen in delight.

“This for me?” he asked while taking in the view before him, one hand pushing Harry’s pants down towards his ankles, the other holding his shirt up to take in the delicate white lace presented to him. 

“Uh huh.” Harry murmured, kicking his pants off from around his ankles, sucking the inside of his cheek nervously. He’d worn panties for Louis before, but these were special. Harry had ordered these and several pairs similar just for their honeymoon. He’d spent a couple of days doing research and finding just the right place to order panties specifically made for men. This was a treat for them both.

Louis pushed the material of Harry’s shirt higher, scrunching it up on his chest. He pressed his face back into the warmth of Harry’s crotch, mouth open and wetly kissing at Harry’s cock through the lace material. 

“Harry,  _ fuck, _ ”  Louis pulled away briefly to remove his own shirt, and Harry used this moment to remove his as well.  Louis’ hands grasped Harry’s bare skin firmly, regretting he had to let him go even for a moment. 

Louis leaned back pulling Harry on top of him, their feet and legs hanging off the bed. Harry’s mouth found his. Their lips connected in sloppy kisses, tongues licking into each other’s mouth, sharing shuddery breaths as their hips aligned.

Harry threw his head back in a moan, humping against Louis, fabric rubbing against fabric. Louis grabbed Harry by the hair at the back of his head forcing his mouth onto his while using his free hand to sloppily push his own pants and boxer briefs down. 

“So fucking good,” Louis moaned out as his bare, leaking dick hit delicate lace.

Harry rolled off of Louis, scooting himself up the bed, back rested against the ornate villa headboard.  Louis followed closely after, walking on his knees.

Louis’ hands travelled up the expanse of Harry's legs, eyes roaming along the long, lean line of Harry’s body.

“I’m gonna suck your dick while I open you up. You want that baby? You want me to get you wide open for my dick?” Louis asked between pressing small chaste kisses to the slight pudge of Harry’s hips.

Harry’s head hit the headboard with a thud, eyes focused on the ceiling above. Louis’ words filled his gut with a coiling warmth.  Louis smirked at Harry’s reaction.

“Or are you gonna cream in these pretty panties?”  Louis playfully tugged at the elastic waist, flicking it against Harry’s skin.

Harry shook his head, lowering his eyes to Louis, on his hands and knees between his legs. 

“I don’t wanna come… yet,” Harry whined pathetically, fighting off the heat building in his spine.

“Do you think you can do that? Can you be good?”  Louis asked while using his feet to kick free of his pants, resting back on his knees now fully nude.

Harry took in Louis naked in front of him. Compact curves, golden skin and a thick cock accentuated by a trimmed v of curly dark hair. Harry didn’t know if he could fend off coming too quickly, but he’d had years of practice so  _ maybe _ .

Louis looked into Harry’s already glossy eyes, brushing his finger along Harry’s cheek.

“Let’s do something special first, love...then you can prove to me what a good boy you are,” Louis assured Harry before leaning over the side of the bed to reach for the toiletry bag. 

Harry eyed Louis curiously, but kept his hands rubbing up and down Louis’ exposed skin, trying to touch every bit of him within his reach. He could never get enough of Louis’ body or Louis’ attention. 

“Ah-hah!” Louis muttered sitting back holding a small ziplock bag triumphantly. Inside was a small orange bowl and an even smaller bag of weed. 

Harry groaned the moment he saw it, immediately reminded of the first days of  their relationship, when they’d spend countless nights after the bakery was closed smoking together and getting into “Louis&Harry high adventures”. It was a thing they’d shared but as they gotten older, things became more serious and their recreational pot smoking dropped to zero.  

“I can’t believe you brought that on the plane,” Harry said, sitting up a bit straighter, cock laying hard and neglected in his panties.

Louis arranged himself comfortably between Harry’s legs again, using Harry’s tummy to as a workspace to pack the bowl. Harry slid one hand under the pillow beside him getting the lube and condoms he placed there earlier, hoping their presence will keep things on track. 

“That’s why I packed it in your bag, you’d fare better in prison,” Louis laughed, using Harry’s toned stomach to place pieces of weed he’d expertly broken apart.  “You love working out and shit.”

Louis eyed the now present lube bottle but remained dedicated and focused on getting the bowl neatly and tightly packed. 

“Since I love you so much, I’ll let you take the first hit,” Louis offered.

Harry couldn’t say no to that, Louis never used to let him take the first hit. He used to say that Harry had poor weed-sharing etiquette. That he’d always burn the entire top of the bowl and never leave the next person any “green”. Harry remembered long debates about whether there was even such a thing as weed-sharing etiquette, but would always relent because Louis would suddenly start kissing and pawing at him, distracting him from making any valid points. 

Louis stayed perched between Harry’s legs while they passed the small bowl back and forth. They shared small kisses between hits, cocks staying interested and minds growing warm and slightly fuzzy. It had been so long since they’d indulged in anything like this together. It felt nice, it felt nostalgic. As the bowl grew empty Louis grew more tactile. Playing with the hem of Harry’s panties, ghosting fingers across bare skin. Harry was no better, he purred under every single one of Louis’ touches, leaning into Louis’ hands. 

“So pretty, baby… always so pretty for me,” Louis shared. He was high but he wasn’t stoned.  

Louis loved Harry slightly buzzed like this. Harry never could get the dopey grin off of his face. He’d told Louis once, long ago, that having sex while high always felt more intense, that he felt like his skin was so much more sensitive. Harry was already so responsive to all of Louis’ touches that the idea of Harry  _ feeling _ more drove Louis wild. 

Harry widened his legs and sunk down onto the bed, lazily smiling at Louis. Louis took that as his cue to place the paraphernalia on the bedside table. The room was a bit hazy from the shared bowl.

Louis gently brushed the elastic waist of Harry’s panties, fingers tucking into the sides of Harry’s panties, giving the material a tug.

“Mmm...I’m gonna _ wreck _ you,” Louis promised in a whisper, planting kisses onto the skin he exposed while lowering the delicate white lace.

Harry rutted his hips into the air at Louis’ promise, allowing Louis to easily get the panties over his bum. The friction of the pre-come soaked lace dragging against Harry’s neglected cock caused him to hiss. The cool air of the room gave him some relief. 

Louis tossed the panties haphazardly down the bed. He opened the bottle of the lube with a snick, drizzling right from the bottle onto Harry’s perineum, letting the cool liquid slide down Harry’s crack.  

Harry’s hands threaded into Louis’ hair, fingers lightly scratching his scalp. Following Louis as he dipped his head down, placing a small kitten lick to the head of Harry's cock. Louis took pity on Harry, finally, who’s erection hadn’t flagged the entire time they had smoked.  _ He’s such a good boy _ , he thought, as he took the entire head into his mouth. Harry felt hot and heavy on his tongue. Louis swirled his tongue around Harry’s slit with his lips still firmly suctioned around the head. He hollowed his cheeks, letting his mouth open briefly to allow spit to run down Harry’s shaft. Small fingers prodded gently at Harry’s eager rim. Louis stroked gently at the skin between Harry’s cheeks, spreading the lube from under his balls to his entrance. 

Harry closed his eyes, knowing all too well that Louis looked gorgeous with a cock in his mouth. The actual sight of it accompanied by the sensation would be too much. Harry had been hard for too long. He tangled his fingers in Louis hair, giving desperate tugs when the sensation of Louis’ warm, wet mouth on him combined with Louis’ gentle teasing touches at his hole got to be too much.

“Lou-Lou-Lou,” Harry chanted in warning, his abs contracting in threat of coming, his skin on fire from the weed and Louis’ attention.

Louis pulled off Harry’s cock with a loud pop, fingers still gently coaxing Harry’s hole.

“Please,...p-p-please,” Harry begged desperately, not even sure what he was begging for. To just come or to be fucked?

“What do you need good boy?” Louis asked, while prodding one finger past Harry’s tight muscle, slipping in easily due to the lube and all the stroking around Harry’s hole.

“Oh my god, I can’t… “ Harry groaned, spreading his legs further at the intrusion. “Just fuck me...” 

Louis could feel Harry’s muscles spasming against his finger, as he slid into the last knuckle. He avoided Harry’s prostate completely. 

“Gonna fuck you so fucking good, baby,” Louis muttered more to himself then to Harry, as he used the hand not buried between Harry’s legs to coat his own dick with lube. “Gotta get nice and wet for you first”

The heat and slick of his hand drove Louis crazy. He pumped himself several times taking in the picture in front of him. Harry with his legs kicked wide, the heat of Harry’s ass on his hand. Louis could come just at the sight and feel of it all. 

“Ugh… _ fuck _ , Louis…” Harry’s desperate whimper broke Louis’ silent reverie. Louis leaned his body into Harry's, pressing their chests together, laying in the V of Harry's legs. Louis grasped the base of his cock, nudging it to where his finger was already buried. 

Louis rutted against Harry’s ass, gently coaxing another finger into his hole. The lube from Louis’ dick proceeded to get Harry even wetter, as Louis scissored his fingers, tugging at Harry's rim. Louis deftly located Harry’s prostate and let the pads of his fingers caress the sensitive nub.

“Ready, ready... I’m  _ soo  _ fucking ready, Lou,”  Harry groaned with the strokes over his swollen spot, blurts of precome rolling down his shaft, as he felt Louis force the milky liquid from his body with every gentle press to his swollen prostate. 

Louis gently removed his fingers from Harry, leaning all of his weight onto Harry’s body while fumbling for the discarded lube bottle. Harry’s mouth chased Louis for an open-mouthed kiss, tongues sliding against one another. Harry sucked Louis’ tongue into his mouth briefly before nipping at Louis’ bottom lip. Louis blindly slicked up his cock once more, knowing Harry liked it messy.

Louis grasped his dick in one hand, his other holding Harry’s shoulder for leverage.  Louis rubbed the head of his dick against Harry’s ready hole, letting it catch on Harry’s rim before slowly pushing past the first tight muscle. Both men groaned loudly, the wet sound of Louis entering Harry spurring Louis on to push further. Harry buried his face into Louis’ neck, whining and writhing, desperate for Louis but trying to stave off the heat boiling in the pit of his stomach.

Louis kissed the side of Harry’s head affectionately, using a firm grip on Harry’s hip to push him down further onto his length. He jerked forward to fully engulf himself in Harry, releasing the base of his own cock, placing both hands on either sides of Harry’s head.  

Harry blinked up at him, eyes open and expressive. Louis couldn’t fight the smile that crept on his lips. This boy was beautiful and he was his. Louis’ internal dialogue was interrupted by a sharp pinch to his hip. 

Louis pulled back slowly, leaving just the head buried inside of Harry, before thrusting his pelvis forward. They built up a steady rhythm, Harry pressing down against Louis as Louis pressed into Harry. 

“Can’t believe I get to do this for the rest of my life,” Louis whimpered on a particularly hard thrust.

“Can’t believe we’re married...” Harry huskily groaned in reply. 

Louis rubbed his nose against Harry’s, giving him soft eskimo kisses that contradicted the hard push-pull of their bodies.  Louis grabbed Harry’s hips and angled his body so that on every thrust he was hitting Harry's sweet spot. 

Beads of sweat formed around Louis’ hairline, the heat in his gut spreading beyond the point of being able to ignore. Just like Harry, his hard on hadn’t lost interest throughout their weed sharing.

“Babe…” Louis breathed shakily.  

Harry nodded in reply, too lost in the feeling of Louis’ thick cock deep inside of him and the uncomfortable pressure of trying to delay his release.

Louis reached between their bodies, tugging coarsely, just on the right side of painful, on Harry’s cock. Harry’s entire body tensed below Louis, his arms wrapping around Louis’ neck, pulling him even closer.  Harry rutted against Louis’ hand for friction on his cock, pressing his ass back onto Louis’ dick meeting every thrust. Louis let Harry take control, using his hand and cock to get off.  Harry grunted deeply, body thrusting mindlessly, torn between his cock needing the friction and his prostate needing attention. 

Louis’ mouth latched onto Harry's shoulder, biting down hard enough to leave small teeth indentations. Harry grew impossibly tight around him, his body milking his cock and hungrily pulling him deeper. 

With a loud shout Harry’s entire body tensed, clamping down on Louis’ cock as he came. The feel of the hot fluid painting his stomach was enough for Louis to be pushed over the edge he had been desperately fighting.  Louis let out an airy whimper, pressing his hips into the soft flesh of Harry’s ass, marking Harry’s insides with his come. Louis fumbled to find leverage, pressing himself as deep as he could inside of Harry, Harry’s hole still milking him with sporadic contractions. 

When Louis felt like he had nothing left to give, he slowly pulled himself from Harry’s body. Letting his softening cock rest between Harry’s cheeks, come covering both of their stomachs, thighs and groins.  Louis groaned. Harry ran gentle fingertips along the expanse of Louis’ back, giving him goosepimples. 

“I love you so much,” Harry whispered into the top of Louis’ head. 

Louis rolled off of Harry, pulling Harry into his chest, holding the back of his head. 

“You’re the best thing to ever happen to me.” Louis whispered back. 

  
  
  
  


_ New beginnings… [Present Day, again] _

Louis found himself sat at the head of a table similar to the one he’d sat at when he and Harry got married.  Their mothers and siblings were on either side of them yet again. This time though the party was held in their backyard and the music poured out of the wide glass doors of their home. 

Many faces were the same, some were new, but everyone was happy. The decor was very different this time around. Everything was blue, from the fairy lights he and Harry had wrapped around the big tree in their yard and run along the shrubs, to the plastic cutlery set out on the buffet table. 

Just as Louis had expected, when guests had started arriving Harry had calmed down. The tension of preparing to host over fifty people subsided when everyone came bearing armloads of gifts and congratulations.  

Louis, at one point had thought opening the bakery was going to be the best moment of his life. At another point he thought it was going to be meeting Harry, and then he thought it was going to be marrying Harry. Life kept getting better for Louis though, and the current best moment of Louis’ life was finding out that he and Harry had been approved to adopt a little baby boy who was due in less than three weeks.  As Louis surveyed the people sitting at the tables, he was proud of what he had built. 

Louis felt Harry’s fingers interlace with his under the table, their eyes meeting similar to the day of their wedding.

“Hey Lou?” Harry questioned softly, continuing without a response from Louis, “remember when you  _ stole _ that bike?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
